


Christmas and Chill

by heavenbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Smut, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbarnes/pseuds/heavenbarnes
Summary: Decorating your tree with Bucky should be wholesome, but what ever is when he's this into you
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Christmas and Chill

The room glowed with a mix of the fire place and the fairy lights that illuminated the walls. The music played from your laptop on the couch, under a mixture of different decorations.

“Baby, this is hardly appropriate Christmas music.” Bucky chuckled, hooking a bauble over one of the tree branches.

You giggled at his old-fashioned nature. Christmas & Chill by Ariana Grande was entirely appropriate considering you love to swing your hips and get a bit naughty rather than nice.

“You’re such an old man! Would you rather I bump some Nat King Cole?” You smirked, slipping in between him and the branches to fasten tinsel around the 7ft tree.

“This stuff isn’t conventional, it’s just so dirty!” You looked up at your boyfriend, eyebrows furrowed as you couldn’t believe how innocent he sounded right now.

“And you don’t like me getting dirty with Ariana?” Fake pout painting your lips, head resting back on his chest as you fiddled with the iridescent decoration.

You felt his chest rumble with a chuckle as you hit him right in the dirty fantasies. He shook his head and reached above your own so he could continue decorating the tree and knock the sultry images out of his head.

Are you down for some of these milk and cookies?

You couldn’t help the wine of your hips as you circled them, not so accidentally brush your ass right up against Bucky’s crotch. Singing along to the words you completely ignored his glare burning into the back of your head.

You lifted up onto your tiptoes so you could wind the tinsel up the tree. Bucky looked down to see the back of your skirt was lifted up and draped over his crotch. He clenched his jaw and tried to keep his focus on the festivities at hand.

Stepping away briefly you went to pick up some more decorations from the couch, looking at your laptop to see the song changing and a smile spreading across your face.

“This one is just as good.” You giggled, coming up behind Bucky and placing your hands on his hips.

Merry christmas, here I am boy  
I’m a present, and you know it, boy

Your man looked back over his shoulder to see you dancing seductively and slightly badly as you grind up against his behind. He tried to suppress his chuckles but it was hard to when you looked like such a dork.

“Princess, I know I’m a real prize but we have a tree that needs to be decorated.” He reached around behind you and patted your ass. “We can do that sort of stuff later.”

You continued your saucy hip movement, coming back in front of him and reaching towards the top of the tree.

“You’ll have to do the tinsel at the top, I’m nowhere near tall enough to put it up there.”

“Or we could just do this.” He said before picking you up by your hips and lifting you up above his head, Lion King style.

You smiled as you were lifted into the air and now able to finish dressing your tree. The metal fingers slipped slightly under your t-shirt and were cold against your skin, making you shiver in his clutch. You had never felt more secure in your life, relishing in the fact that your super-soldier boyfriend was able to lift you with ease.

“A little higher, Rafiki.” You instructed with a giggle, feeling yourself go a little further as Bucky extended his arms fully.

He wasn’t a silly boy, he was standing beneath his girlfriend whilst she wore her prettiest tennis skirt and he was going to take full advantage. He flickered his eyes up for a cheeky up-skirt shot but was not prepared for what he was greeted with.

Under your skirt he could see your two perky butt-cheeks and your uncovered pussy. No panties, no nothing. He sucked in a breath and tipped his head back, groaning internally at the sight above him. You were so naughty and you were most definitely going to get it.

In a swift motion he let go of you, skirt flying up around your waist as you sailed through the air before being caught back in Bucky’s arms whilst he hugged you to his front. Your feet kicked in the air as he kept you just a few inches off the ground and under his control.

“You can’t be a good little girl for even two seconds, can you?” He growled in your ear, nose pushing your hair away from it.

“Oh you noticed my lack of underwear? I was hoping you would.”

He lowered you to the ground, both arms staying tightly around your front. With your back pressed to his chest you could feel his intense heat radiating off of him, warming you right through and making your cheeks blush.

“You’re really fucking naughty, you know that?” His hot breath prickled your neck and made you swallow hard to keep any composure you could.

When you’d finally conjured up a quick remark, his hand finding its way under the front of your skirt swiftly stole it from your lips.

His fingers slipped right between your folds and massaged your clit in little circles. Your mouth fell open and moans drained out of you uncontrollably. You subconsciously ground your behind into his crotch.

“You’re just lucky I like it when you’re naughty for me, Princess.”

His two fingers slipped down to your opening and his thumb took over the assault on your clit. Feeling him plunge knuckle deep made your head fall back on his shoulder and a long groan leave your throat.

His left arm held you up as your knees buckled in pleasure and his right arm was snaked around your body and leading straight to your heat.

“Harder, Buck!” You cried out, eyes screwed shut.

He chuckled darkly, fingers speeding up and the dirty sounds of slapping skin filling the room and drowning out the Christmas music. You blindly reached behind you to haphazardly undo his jeans and get your hand into his briefs, desperate to give him any relief.

“You gonna rub my cock for me, pretty girl?” 

“Mhmm.”

“What was that?” His fingers tapped against your front wall and made you cry with delight.

“Yes, James!” You managed. “Wanna make you cum.”

He leaned down to kiss along the side of your neck, lips lightly sucking some dark patches for him to admire lately when you’d turn your head to the side. The obscene sounds of your wetness slicking his fingers filled your ears and made you grip tightly around his cock.

You pulled it out of its confines and had Bucky help by wiggling his hips and shimmying the jeans down his thighs a bit. You tugged at the soft skin, running your fingers over his head and using the pre cum that gathered there for lubricant.

“You look so pretty, tugging my cock whilst my fingers are buried inside you.” 

You couldn’t help the pathetic whimpers that sneaked out, making you speed up your hand behind your back. His own groans of pleasure shooting straight to your core and triggered your tightening around his fingers.

“Feels so good, James.” You twisted your wrist and switched up the pace you set on his length. You could feel him involuntarily bucking his hips up into you, you knew he was getting close himself.

“Are you gonna cum in my hand, doll?” He slowed down but focused on your spot, working his fingers against it to make you twitch and shake in pleasure.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Your teeth sunk into your lip as your hand momentarily stilled against him whilst the pleasure over took you.

You could feel the white hot orgasm rolling up your body and causing your vision to blur. All you could remember to do was partially breathe and scream Bucky’s name. You felt the rush of wetness coming down on his fingers and also a large portion of his palm.

“Thatta girl!” He egged you on, watching you writhe around in front of him in pleasure. “If you could just see how good you look right now.”

Your back arched and you slowly regained movement of your dominant hard to keep with the motions on Bucky’s cock. Your chest was still heaving as you managed to calm yourself an extent. 

“Have a taste.” He brought his drenched fingers up to your lips and let you close your mouth around them. 

He groaned at the sight and leaned his head onto your shoulder, inhaling your scent and focusing on keeping himself up right during his impending orgasm.

You felt his teeth nipping at the skin between your neck and shoulder, knowing he’d be leaving his mark for you to find later. You sped up your motions, loving those pretty sounds you drew from him.

“I want you to come for me, James.” You whispered, taking his hand from his side and laying it on your breast. He instinctively grabbed at the soft flesh and rolled his fingers around the nipple, making it harden again.

“Keep going then, just a little faster.” He instructed quietly, breathing through the rolling bought of pleasure that was taking over him.

You followed his orders and heard a little whimper slip from him, his teeth biting down against you. He continued to rub his hand over your breast, whimpering something about how much he loved them.

Suddenly he pulled your hand from him, bending you over and flipping the back of your skirt up. Looking over your shoulder you moaned loudly at the sight behind you. Bucky hand his metal hand on your hip and the other one was moving at the speed of light, jerking himself right over your ass.

“(Y/N), fuck!” He called out, head tilting backwards as you felt the warmth spread across your already heated skin. He slowed down, pumping every last bit from his length.

He left you in the awkward position to go and find the towel. Once he returned he cleaned you up and pulled you back against himself.

“And you thought that music was dirty.” You giggled, feeling him kiss your cheek. “Says you, Mr. Finger-you-in-front-of-the-tree.”


End file.
